SEQUEL:Roses Have Thorns Love Script
by Special Agent Black Storm
Summary: A sequel to Roses Have thorns. Alex's charm put to the test! Could there be an assasin in the Major Case Squad? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Law & Order: Criminal Intent or any of the related insignia that is affiliated with the show. It belongs to Dick Wolf and NBC.  
  
SUMMARY: Sequel to "Roses Have Thorns". Alex and Bobby take the next step. Or try to. But it's hard with the wrong shoes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sylphide wrote the beginning of this fic for Black Storm. It is a continuation of Black Storm's fic "Roses Have Thorns". Please review no flames.  
  
HUGE THANKS TO SYLPHIDE FOR HER HELP IN THIS, COZ I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO START FICS!!!  
  
ROSES HAVE THORNS PART II  
  
Alexandra Eames sat at her desk, writing a letter to her partner. She tapped her pen thoughtfully against her chin and continued scrolling the note.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I'm not sure if you know this, and I'm not sure if I want you to know this, or ---  
  
Alex stopped writing and looked around. Bobby was nowhere in sight. She kept on writing.  
  
I'm not sure if it will make a difference in our professional or personal relationship, but.. Bobby, I love you.  
  
"Hey, Ally, what are you doing?"  
  
Alex jumped at the sound of Bobby's voice.  
  
"Shit! Bobby don't do that! You scared the living daylights outta me!" she said quickly, thrusting her letter underneath her desk blotter.  
  
"Sorry, what were you so preoccupied in before, that you didn't even notice me pinching your cell phone."  
  
"Nothing, now what's up?"  
  
"We have a call," Bobby said. He looked at her curiously. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Alex nodded. "Yeah! I'm fine. Let's roll," she babbled, grabbing Bobby's arm and pulling him toward the door and to their car. She pushed him in the passenger side. "I'll drive."  
  
"Okay," Bobby relented. Alex got in and got the address from her partner.  
  
The two drove in silence for several minutes before Alex began speaking.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
Yeah, Alex?"  
  
Alex smiled. "Thanks again for the flowers earlier today."  
  
Bobby grinned. "No problem."  
  
Alex looked away nervously. What should I say now? She wondered. Okay, I'll just play it cool and see if he catches my drift at all.  
  
"So, what are your big plans tonight?" she asked him.  
  
Bobby shrugged. "Nothing much. 60 Minutes is on."  
  
You're going to watch 60 Minutes on Valentine's Day?" Alex asked incredulously. "No big date?"  
  
Bobby laughed. "Alex, I haven't had a big date in five years."  
  
"Five years?" echoed Alex. "Really?"  
  
Bobby shrugged. "Maybe my charming personality turns women off. You're a woman. What do you think my problem is?"  
  
Alex grinned. "You never know, do you? Certain men appeal to certain women," she said, carefully choosing her words. "Some people are just meant to be together."  
  
Bobby and Alex exchanged a look, and then Alex broke away to concentrate on the road.  
  
********* Sorry about that. I decided to put Sylphide's work in one chapter and mine in the next How did you like it? Do not for get to Review!  
  
MOUNTAIN OF THANKS TO SYL!!!! 


	2. Jealous Detective,Oblivious Detective

Disclaimer: This is the last time I am saying this. They aren't mine!  
  
Author Notes: Thanks Sylphide, that was a great start, it helps a lot!  
  
God I hate half yearly TESTS thingys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They returned from their call which turned out to be a waste of time. Robert had mysteriously disappeared into the men's room, while Alex continued at what she had been doing before they had been called out.  
  
Let's see what I have so far.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I'm not sure if you know this, and I'm not sure if I want you to know this, or ---  
  
I'm not sure if it will make a difference in our professional or personal relationship, but.. Bobby, I love you.  
  
Hmmmmm I need more I mean what kind of letter has exactly 40 words, or 42 including 'Love Alex'.  
  
Tapping her pen and checking to see if Bobby had returned yet, she sighed and returned to her work  
  
I understand is you probably don't feel the same about me, and even if you did, it would be difficult to pursue a relationship.  
  
I just thought that you should know this, I've always admired you.  
  
Is there a chance?  
  
Love Alex  
  
Alex stuck the letter in an envelope, with 'Detective Robert Goren' typed on it, so that others would not get suspicious. Normally, Alex was very open about her feelings, but this was something that she didn't feel like sharing with anybody else.  
  
Just before Bobby arrived back from his 'business trip', she thrust the letter in her purse to slip into Bobby's coat later.  
  
"Finally back eh?  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Didn't get run down by masses of pretty girls did you? Then decided to drag you lazy ass back here to ugly ol' me did you?"  
  
"Actually no. And you ain't ugly Alex, you are really pretty, besides, you needn't be jealous!" Bobby lied. A few girls had blown him kisses and given him cards. Goren was obviously completely oblivious to his lipstick stained cheek.  
  
" I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
By now, Bobby's 'Are too's' were sounding like 'Ach-oos'.  
  
Alex's 'Are not's' more like 'are pots'.  
  
The two had lost interest in their banter and eachother, and started just saying their own two words without listening to the other.  
  
"Alex! Bobby! Will you shut the hell up!" Deakins yelled from his doorway. " You two are being so juvenile! You two are cops not one of those friggin dolls that repeat every friggin thing you say! Now stop acting like children."  
  
"Are not!" The two chorused, taking advantage of the captains good two and trying to poke an answer out of him.  
  
Deakins found him self answering "Are too!" Then realizing his hypocritical words, promptly slammed the door with a very audible "Shit!" , fully aware of the comments to come.  
  
Most of the office had been witnessing this unusual event, and all either burst out laughing, or exploded and yelled out "hypocrite" or either "Go Goren! GO Eames!" or "GO Deakins! The old guy!"  
  
Eventually they all returned to their duties.  
  
****!!!(((%^%#^#*&@  
  
Yes there is more to come!! Please R&R 


	3. Juvinile Detectives

Disclaimer: This is the last time I am saying this. They aren't mine!  
  
Author Notes: Thanks Sylphide, that was a great start, it helps a lot!  
  
God I hate half yearly TESTS thingys!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They returned from their call which turned out to be a waste of time. Robert had mysteriously disappeared into the men's room, while Alex continued at what she had been doing before they had been called out.  
  
Let's see what I have so far.  
  
Dear Bobby,  
  
I'm not sure if you know this, and I'm not sure if I want you to know this, or ---  
  
I'm not sure if it will make a difference in our professional or personal relationship, but.. Bobby, I love you.  
  
Hmmmmm I need more I mean what kind of letter has exactly 40 words, or 42 including 'Love Alex'.  
  
Tapping her pen and checking to see if Bobby had returned yet, she sighed and returned to her work  
  
I understand is you probably don't feel the same about me, and even if you did, it would be difficult to pursue a relationship.  
  
I just thought that you should know this, I've always admired you.  
  
Is there a chance?  
  
Love Alex  
  
Alex stuck the letter in an envelope, with 'Detective Robert Goren' typed on it, so that others would not get suspicious. Normally, Alex was very open about her feelings, but this was something that she didn't feel like sharing with anybody else.  
  
Just before Bobby arrived back from his 'business trip', she thrust the letter in her purse to slip into Bobby's coat later.  
  
"Finally back eh?  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Didn't get run down by masses of pretty girls did you? Then decided to drag you lazy ass back here to ugly ol' me did you?"  
  
"Actually no. And you ain't ugly Alex, you are really pretty, besides, you needn't be jealous!" Bobby lied. A few girls had blown him kisses and given him cards. Goren was obviously completely oblivious to his lipstick stained cheek.  
  
" I'm not jealous!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
By now, Bobby's 'Are too's' were sounding like 'Ach-oos'.  
  
Alex's 'Are not's' more like 'are pots'.  
  
The two had lost interest in their banter and eachother, and started just saying their own two words without listening to the other.  
  
"Alex! Bobby! Will you shut the hell up!" Deakins yelled from his doorway. " You two are being so juvenile! You two are cops not one of those friggin dolls that repeat every friggin thing you say! Now stop acting like children."  
  
"Are not!" The two chorused, taking advantage of the captains good two and trying to poke an answer out of him.  
  
Deakins found him self answering "Are too!" Then realizing his hypocritical words, promptly slammed the door with a very audible "Shit!" , fully aware of the comments to come.  
  
Most of the office had been witnessing this unusual event, and all either burst out laughing, or exploded and yelled out "hypocrite" or either "Go Goren! GO Eames!" or "GO Deakins! The old guy!"  
  
Eventually they all returned to their duties.  
  
****!!!(((%^%#^#*&@  
  
Yes there is more to come!! Please R&R 


	4. Bobby wears lipstick On his cheek!

Not mine.  
  
Thanks to Black Storm (the horse for those who know him) (for those who don't I'll have you know he's semi-transparent!) for keeping me company, it's so damn cold over here!  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hypocrite!" Alex muttered at the same time as Bobby said.  
  
"Personal Jinx!"  
  
"Truce"  
  
All that was said in unison. Relectulantly, they shook hands. Alex counld help it. "Detective Goren you are so juvinile."  
  
"Am not." Bobby defended  
  
" Are too!"  
  
"Here we go again." Robert muttered.  
  
"Come on Bobby! But I'll have you know that I ain't jealous. AND you suck at lying!" Alex smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah! What did I lie about then?"  
  
Out of smart answers, Alex pushed her chair back and walked over to where Bobby was casually draped in his chair. Both completely unaware, that almost all the people in the room was watching, enjoying this 'Valentines Day' entertainment.  
  
Alex gently placed her hand on his cheek, to gently wipe off the lipstick stain with her finger. Her fingers brushed his curls lightly and both were instantly jolted by little fire work sparks.  
  
The audience of the ' Entertainment on Valentines Day' were all whispering behind folders, sending messages, mumbling in coffee cups " isn't that sweet."  
  
A few people who were quickly stored away that they should always check their cheeks before they walked through the front door.  
  
She offered the lipstick to him.  
  
"Told you! Ha I'm right, you're wrong, I'm short and you are tall and there is nothing you should, or can do about it." Before carefully wiping her fingers on a piece of blank paper, and tilting it to adjust to the light so as she could identify the color and maybe it's owner.  
  
"Alright. Fine. Don't gloat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~ A/N:  
  
I realize that that right you're wrong thing is from Matilda and not exactly what was said on it but I though I would just base it on that. By the way I don't own Matilda either. Now if you review, and you where lipstick (or gloss what ever) could you please leave the brand and color and stuff, I think I will use it in next chapter. 


	5. SilverNitrate and Nihydrin Uh oh!

Not mine  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Bobby, I wander whose lipstick this belongs to." Alex said playfully, she said as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Give me a break Alex. Although it does seem a bit weird that everyone is so lovey-dovey. Knowing you, you are going to try to nail this girl. "  
  
"You know this might actually be fun, trying to track down this lipstick shade." Eames paused thoughtfully, she studied her partner then the sheet of paper that had a smear of lipstick on it. " I think that I am going to run this down to Greg, maybe he will have some ideas."  
  
"Uh Eames, I hate to burst your bubble, but Greg works in the fingerprints and DNA department with AFIS and VICAP, not Revlon, not cosmetics."  
  
"Duh! Bobby! Which is probably why it's best to run it down to him. Then I'll run it down to Dawn, she works in the cosmetics trace lab, wait no, I think I better go to Dawn first." With that, she hightailed out.  
  
"Smart ass." Bobby muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later in the day, Alex got the results back, she had charmed her two friends to get her piece of paper on to the top of the top priority list.  
  
Greg, who had a habit of zooming in and out of conversations and linking everything to his profession on fingerprints decided to dust the prints, then drop them into some silver-nitrate and ninhydrin formula.  
  
"Greg! What the heck did you do!" Alex laughed into the phone. " I told you to do DNA and basic fingerprint enviro check. Not dip them in bloody ninydrin-silver nitrate! AND put aluminum dust on it!"  
  
Bobby looked up at her laughing his ass off.  
  
"Whoops! Sorry Alex. I guess I zoomed out for a while."  
  
"Tell me something else."  
  
"OK. Um. I used the Lumar light on it!"  
  
Alex just groaned  
  
"Just be glad that wasn't for a formal investigation, or Internal Affairs would have had your ass on a roasting stick by now!" She teased Greg  
  
"Yeah thanks for the wake up call."  
  
"What ever." She replied dryly.  
  
"I'm running it through AFIS right now, the system was down before, I'll get back to you ok?"  
  
"Yep, sure. But why bother? They are my prints?"  
  
"Right. Sorry. I need a day off." Greag whined  
  
They both hung up with a click.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He did what!" Bobby said still laughing. "Do not tell me he did what I've been laughing at for the past two minutes!"  
  
"If you reckon he dipped the prints in purple ninhydrin. You are right."  
  
"Go Greggo! Talk about destroying evidence!"  
  
"Uh-Uh Bobby. Not so fast. I made Dawn take a swab first, so I will still be able to trace its origins. I will plant my self in Bloomindales if I have to just to see who purchases which brand and shade of Lip color!"  
  
"If you find them, I'll take you out on a date." Bobby offered.  
  
All the more reason to nail the bitch. My Bobby!!!  
  
"In that case. Tell Deakins to reserve an interrogation room for me ok?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I will eventually make them go on a date, but I thought that I should have some fun first!  
  
AFIS by the way is the Automated Fingerprint Identification System. And I realize that DNA takes a hell of a long time to process (in difficult cases up to 5 weeks.) But try to ignore that ok. And Vicap has absoloutly nothing to do with fingerprints. It was just a mistake that I can't be bothered fixing! Please Review 


	6. Chromosomes say it's a woman

Disclaimer: Not mine, however I do own Greg and Dawn, although they are slightly based on characters from the Patricia Cornwell Kay Scapetta series, Crossing Jordan and CSI: Crime Scene Investigations  
  
A/N: This is soo boring(this chapter) but just read ok???? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day  
  
"So Dawn, you telling me you know who kissed Bobby?" Alex asked her friend.  
  
"Yes Lex. I tracked the woman's DNA." The raven haired scientist paused, "Don't give me that look! Yes it is a woman's DNA, the chromosomes say so, through the eperthilials left behind. As you know, the department insists on all Law enforcement related employees are required to take a test, to prevent cross contamination, in case of an accident in a case. Just for elimination. Now these tests were taken, or started being taken 2 years ago, you were here for less than a month after it started. Trouble is, we have recently been having computer 'employee files problem'. So the people employed within the last 6 months, will not be in the computer. Not to mention, those previous to that."  
  
"So much for my high hopes, anyway. What can you tell me about this shade." Alex was relentless, forever being the optimist in the Goren-Eames partnership.  
  
"That's the good news. This shade and brand is very expensive. It's sales are manufactured very carefully. It is a designer shade, so basicaly you go see someone, then they tell you what suits you, then whip it up. That's the only way to get it. This shade also tells you a bit too." Dawn babbled on a bit.  
  
"You see it's a pinky- purplish, girly colour. Chances are, the person you are looking for is around 25, and hasn't worked her for long, as they haven't stopped wearing this shade because of what they have seen about these criminals so far."  
  
"Thanks Dawny, that's a lot of help. You are the best. Do you have the transperancy sheet, I think I know who it is, but I need positive proof to beat Goren." Alex was grateful. She knew of just one person who fit this odd category.  
  
"Yep, just give a sample and I'll do my bit." Dawn replied.  
  
"Yep thanks." The blonde turned to leave. But she was stopped by her friends voice. " You like him don't you? Ask him out!"  
  
"What? Hell no. Yeah I like him. But he said he would take me out if I found out who this was. Why not kill two birds with one stone?"  
  
"Good point. I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Thanks. Hey it's Greg's party next week you know?"  
  
"Yeah. I got an invite."  
  
"You might want to get him an alarm clock." Alex said.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"He stuck my bloody smear in finger printing soloution, Lumar- Lite-d it, then put aluminium powder on it!" Eames cried.  
  
"Ha! The poor guy needs a holiday. The crooks of New York have been harrasing him with handfuls of fingerprints!" Dawn said laughing, it was just like her friend to do something like that. " Why don't you get him one?"  
  
"I."  
  
"Oh that's right. You wouldn't want him to get the wrong idea!"  
  
"Dawn! I am so going to kill you when I get the chance!" Alex mock threatened.  
  
"You keep saying that. Now shoo. I need a sample so I can kick you two love birds out on a date."  
  
"Who me and Greg." Alex joked.  
  
" You need to get a life!"  
  
" Yeah well."  
  
"OUT !!! ALEXANDRA JAIME EAMES OUT OF MY LAB NOW! GO TRACK DOWN THAT LIPSTICK NOW!!!"  
  
"Alright. No need for me to get ear aids."  
  
Palming a few swabs, she left.  
  
"Misuse of the department's resources." Dawn's voice floated out from behind her.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!!* Hope you liked it. I thoughht it was rather strange. 


	7. OH MY BIG CRAP!

A/N: Man I am really getting lost with this fic! Does any one happen to have a directory? Anyone?  
  
LOL Merry Christmas Guys!  
  
On the elevator ride up, Alex thought of ideas to pin down the perp. Well not perp really, just person. On their level of the building, there was a new detective, she had come about 6 months before.  
  
Annabelle Wilson.  
  
Blond hair, blue eyes. Typical model cop. Like the ones you see on TV. Purely stereotype. The type that justs wanted a gun and a badge. She was one who would be rumored to have slept her way to the top. Not that it would work on Deakins. Her boss could see through anyone.  
  
Alex figured that Detective Wilson would have to visit the bathroom one time or another, so she figured that if she acted nice towards her, a conversation would most likely strike up. Then she could comment on her lipstick color and maybe get a swab.  
  
The elevator stopped at her floor, and as she walked out, she passed her target and flashed Annabelle a perky but shy smile and received one back.  
  
Finding Bobby engrossed in a piece of evidence. Alex asked to see his watch. And he complied not noticing that she never gave it back to him. She look a few evidence bags from his desk and then stole his coffee. Giving Alex another idea.  
  
She walked over to Deakins' office, and knocked.  
  
"Hey boss."  
  
"Alex. Come in? What do you need? Warrant? Help?"  
  
"No. I was just wondering if I could take your place on the coffee mug roster today?"  
  
James looked at her suspiciously but didn't comment. "Yeah sure. I hate doing it anyway."  
  
"Thanks." Alex said with a cheeky smile and bounced out. She headed for the breakroom to spy on the coffee mugs. The more evidence, the better. She was going to completely blitz Bobby's defense!  
  
Soon after, Eames saw her female colleague approach, nose buried in a file, empty mug in hand. Inconspicuously, she hid a swab in her coat sleeve, and offered to wash her cup for Wilson as she was going to wash her own anyway. (This by the way was siting clean on a rack!)  
  
Unknowingly, her colleague took up her her offer, and Alex swabbed the rim of the cup. Taking out a evidence bag she had pinched from Bobby earlier, she bagged the swab in the sterile case, before washing and giving the mug back to her colleague.  
  
Annabelle offered to make her a coffee, but Alex declined, saying that she'd had her caffeine for the day. But extracted a plain, steel teaspoon and set it on the counter for her to use. Alex was full of ways to nail her suspect.  
  
Once again, Wilson fell for it. After stirring her coffee, she licked off the excess coffee on the spoon, never changing her grip on the spoon except to put it down, when she held it by the side edges.  
  
Thanking Eames, she left.  
  
No. Thank YOU! Alex thought happily. She swabbed the side of the spoon for epithelia's, then bagged that and the spoon. "Let's hope that Greg doesn't silver nitrate it this time!" Alex chuckled.  
  
Walking out she yelped, and remembered her letter that she had written earlier, and made a point to extract it later. There was no use now.  
  
She walked back into the squad room and saw Bobby leave Deakins' office, and her boss pick up an envelope. James walking out the door when Alex ran and asked who the envelope was for. Seeing it was in her handwriting, she said she'd give it to him.  
  
Her boss agreed thinking of her odd behaviour all day.  
  
Funny. The handwriting on that envelope really looked like hers.  
  
The captain turned to quickly and missed seeing Eames slipt the letter into her handbag.  
  
Feeling a sudden urge to visit the bathroom, she complied, to find one other colleague in the bathroom, fixing her make up.  
  
Alex decided to put her acting skills to work and stood in front of the mirror to freshen up. Pretending to suddenly look up, she turned to Annabelle.  
  
"Hey! We seem to be meeting so much today."  
  
"Oh. Hi! Yeah. Thanks for the coffee mug washing by the way."  
  
"You're welcome. By the way. I'm Alexandra Eames. My friends just call me Alex though."  
  
"Annabelle Wilson. Hey, you are Goren's partner aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's so cute. He has the best solve rate in the department."  
  
"Yeah." Alex smiled. " Hey, I love you're lipstick. I've been looking for a new one, my old one keeps flaking. Could you recommend me a brand?"  
  
"Sure. It's custom made. It was expensive, but it's great. You go to this place and they mix it up for you. Here it is." Suddenly a stern looking Internal Affairs detective walked in and Eames took the tube and walked into a stall pretending to do her business, while actually she was swabbing the inside and out of the lipstick, using two more swabs. She bagged the long blond hair attatched to it.  
  
Once she heard the stern-looking detective walk out, she joind Det. Wilson who was pretending to wash her hands. Flashing her a fake smile, she left to return to the labs again. When the elevators were not quick enough for her taste. She took the stairs.  
  
When she finally got down there, she emerge from the stairs a full ten seconds before the elevator doors opened.  
  
First she stopped by Greg, and gave him explicted details on how to process the 'evidence'. He was to specifically to fill out a formal report also.  
  
After that, she dumped all her swabs and watch with Dawn, silently thanking who ever got her into both DNA and forensic cosmectology.  
  
Trusting Dawn to not mis-process her evidence, she went to supervise Greg. You never knew what Labtechs would do next!  
  
Greg gave her the results a quarter of an hour later, telling her not only that the fingerprint was valid but some shoking news. Annabelle Wilson was an alias used by Shenya Katz. A suspected cop killer, disappeared since June of 2002. Never apprehended or convicted.  
  
Thanking Greg, the information finally sunk in as she asked for Dawn's results.  
  
Reading through them, and temporarily forgetting about Wilson, she went to bombard Bobby with her evidence.  
  
IN DISCUSSION ROOM.  
  
"Alright. I hope you booked an interrogation room and resturaunt. Because you've got some ground to cover!"  
  
"Proceed I guess."  
  
"Lipstick stains from your cheek match a sample I have taken. 100% match. Here's the report. Signed for by Dawn. DNA found in lipstick match four different samples taken from one person. Their epithelials from a spoon and a listick tube and their hair also are a 100% match. Their fingerprints from a spoon also match the foreign print on you watch. Run though AFIS and through my own suspicions, I have found Detective Annabelle Wilson guilty."  
  
Bobby was overwhelmed by the seriousness that Eames had taken and the evidence that was against him.  
  
"Wow! Alex I knew you were good. But this is just brilliant. What can I say. You work fast."  
  
"Thank-you. Where are we going for dinner?"  
  
"That's a surprise."  
  
"Ok. In the meantime. We need to have a meeting with Deakins."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Deakins. This is urgent. Shut the door and don't interrupt any of you until I am finished." Alex stormed into her boss's office with all her evidence and ordered the three other men in the room. Deakins. Bobby. Carver.  
  
"Earlier today. I conducted an informal investigation involving Detective Goren. It regarded a lipstick stain that I was teasing about and we had a minor bet on it." Alex stated. " I procceeded to try to find the owner of the lipstick. In doing so, I had to use my own suspicions as to who it was. My hunch was confirmed when I collected various samples, voluntarily and legally from the owner. I had two lab techs run it through both AFIS and CODIS and the results came back to one Shenya Katz."  
  
She paused as she gauged their reactions.  
  
"Ms. Katz is also a suspected cop killer. She is known also as 'the Seductress'. She is wanted by FBI, CIA, LAPD, NYPD's homicide and SVU squads, ATF and the DEA not to mention the millitary." Eames continued. "And she is in our squad. Detective Annabelle Wilson is an alias used to mask her previous indiscretions. She was given a job in the Major Case Squad around the time period when out staff log computers were down 6 months ago. Therefore none of her DNA details were entered. Only her name, and other requirements were logged."  
  
Standing to face the three men. "So gentleman, how do we proceed."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
BOMB SHELL! CLIFF HANGER!! Pk so I didn't really finish it. If you want. Their will be a sequel. This fic I think was to just use some of my forensics knowledge! Also I think it was to make Alex sound all professional and everything, more so than she already is.  
  
Anyway. Please R and R. Tell me what's wrong. Tell me if you want a sequel! 


End file.
